lovelyzfandomcom-20200213-history
WoW!
"WoW!" is a song by Lovelyz, and the second track in their first studio album, R U Ready?. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 예인/수정 깜빡 깜빡 깜빡 WoW! 지애/Kei 간질 간질 간질 WoW! 지수/미주 깜짝 깜짝 깜짝 WoW! WoW WoW! 예인/수정] 깜빡 깜빡 깜빡 WoW! 지애/Kei 간질 간질 간질 WoW! 지수/미주 깜짝 깜짝 깜짝 WoW! WoW WoW! 눈에 뭐가 들어간 것 뿐야 윙크라고 착각하면 안돼 그 순간 너와 나의 거리감이 사라져버려 사랑은 특별한 이차원 깊이를 알 수 없는 미스테리 그려왔던 모든 게 다 될 것 같은데 사랑은 이상한 이차원 눈물에 번져갈 스토리 너의 손을 잡아보고 싶은데 예인/수정 깜빡 깜빡 깜빡 WoW! 지애/Kei 간질 간질 간질 WoW! 지수/미주 깜짝 깜짝 깜짝 WoW! WoW WoW! 예인/수정 깜빡 깜빡 깜빡 WoW! 지애/Kei 간질 간질 간질 WoW! 지수/미주 깜짝 깜짝 깜짝 WoW! WoW WoW! 해가 눈이 부셨던 것 뿐야 윙크라고 착각하면 안돼 그 순간 이 세상의 현실감이 사라져버려 사랑은 특별한 이차원 그림자가 없는 미스테리 그려왔던 모든 게 다 될 것 같은데 사랑은 이상한 이차원 바람에 넘어갈 페이지 내 목소릴 들려주고 싶은데 쟤 쟤 쟤 쟤 이뻐 쟤 이뻐 얘 이뻐 얘 이뻐 몰라 몰라 몰라 두 볼만 빨개지잖아 쟤 쟤 쟤 쟤 이뻐 쟤 이뻐 얘 이뻐 얘 이뻐 내 목소릴 들려주고 싶은데 들리진 않아도 (Dear sweet heart) 닿지는 않아도 (Dear sweet heart) 내 맘을 이 풍선에 저 풍선에 담아 여기 Pop! 저기 Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! 내 맘을 지애/지수 곱게 접어서 세우면 이 차원을 넘어 한 칸씩 한 칸씩 네 세상으로 사랑은 특별한 이차원 깊이를 알 수 없는 미스테리 그려왔던 모든 게 다 될 것 같은데 사랑은 이상한 이차원 눈물에 번져갈 스토리 너의 손을 잡아보고 싶은데 쟤 쟤 쟤 쟤 이뻐 쟤 이뻐 얘 이뻐 얘 이뻐 몰라 몰라 몰라 두 볼만 빨개지잖아 쟤 쟤 쟤 쟤 이뻐 쟤 이뻐 얘 이뻐 얘 이뻐 너의 손을 잡아보고 싶은데 예인/수정 깜빡 깜빡 깜빡 WoW! 지애/Kei 간질 간질 간질 WoW! 지수/미주 깜짝 깜짝 깜짝 WoW! WoW WoW! |-|Romanization= YN/SJ kkamppak kkamppak kkamppak WoW! JE/Kei ganjil ganjil ganjil WoW! JS/MJ kkamjjak kkamjjak kkamjjak WoW! WoW WoW! YN/SJ kkamppak kkamppak kkamppak WoW! JE/Kei ganjil ganjil ganjilWoW! JS/MJ kkamjjak kkamjjak kkamjjak WoW! WoW WoW! nune mweoga deureogan geot ppunya wingkeurago chakgakhamyeon andwae geu sungan neowa naye georigami sarajyeobeoryeo sarangeun teukbyeolhan ichaweon gipireul al su eomneun miseuteri geuryeowatdeon modeun ge da doel geot gateunde sarangeun isanghan ichaweon nunmure beonjyeogal seutori neoye soneul jababogo shipeunde YN/SJ kkamppak kkamppak kkamppak WoW! JE/Kei ganjil ganjil ganjil WoW! JS/MJ kkamjjak kkamjjak kkamjjak WoW! WoW WoW! YN/SJ kkamppak kkamppak kkamppak WoW! JE/Kei ganjil ganjil ganjil WoW! JS/MJ kkamjjak kkamjjak kkamjjak WoW! WoW WoW! haega nuni busyeotdeon geot ppunya wingkeurago chakgakhamyeon andwae geu sungan i sesange hyeonshilgami sarajyeobeoryeo sarangeun teukbyeolhan ichaweon geurimjaga eomneun miseuteri geuryeowatdeon modeun ge da doel geot gateunde sarangeun isanghan ichaweon barame neomeogal peiji nae moksoril deullyeojugo shipeunde jyae jyae jyae jyae ippeo jyae ippeo yae ippeo yae ippeo molla molla molla du bolman ppalgaejijana jyae jyae jyae jyae ippeo jyae ippeo yae ippeo yae ippeo nae moksoril deullyeojugo shipeunde deullijin anado (Dear sweet heart) dachineun anado (Dear sweet heart) nae mameul i pungseone jeo pungseone dama yeogi Pop! jeogi Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! nae mameul JE/JS gopge jeobeoseo seumyeon i chaweoneul neomeo han kansshik han kansshik ne sesangeuro sarangeun teukbyeolhan ichaweon gipireul al su eomneun miseuteri geuryeowatdeon modeun ge da doel geot gateunde sarangeun isanghan ichaweon nunmure beonjyeogal seutori neoye soneul jababogo shipeunde jyae jyae jyae jyae ippeo jyae ippeo yae ippeo yae ippeo molla molla molla du bolman ppalgaejijana jyae jyae jyae jyae ippeo jyae ippeo yae ippeo yae ippeo neoye soneul jababogo shipeunde YN/SJ kkamppak kkamppak kkamppak WoW! JE/Kei ganjil ganjil ganjil WoW! JS/MJ kkamjjak kkamjjak kkamjjak WoW! WoW WoW! |-|English= Blink blink blink WoW! Tickle tickle tickle WoW! Surprise surprise surprise WoW! WoW WoW! Blink blink blink WoW! Tickle tickle tickle WoW! Surprise surprise surprise WoW! WoW WoW! Something was in my eyes Don’t misunderstand it for a wink In that moment Our distance will disappear Love is a special two-dimension A mystery with an unknown depth All the things I thought of Seemed like they would all come true But love is a strange dimension A story that will smudge with tears Though I wanna hold your hand Blink blink blink WoW! Tickle tickle tickle WoW! Surprise surprise surprise WoW! WoW WoW! Blink blink blink WoW! Tickle tickle tickle WoW! Surprise surprise surprise WoW! WoW WoW! The sun was in my eyes Don’t misunderstand it for a wink In that moment Reality will disappear Love is a special two-dimension A mystery without a shadow All the things I thought of Seemed like they would all come true But love is a strange dimension Pages will turn with the wind Although I want you to hear my voice She she she she’s pretty she’s pretty She’s pretty she’s pretty I don’t know, I don’t know My cheeks are getting red She she she she’s pretty she’s pretty She’s pretty she’s pretty I want you to hear my voice Though you can’t hear it Though it can’t reach you I will put my heart in this balloon Here, pop! There, pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! If I fold my heart and let it stand It’ll go past this dimension Little by little, into your world Love is a special two-dimension A mystery with an unknown depth All the things I thought of Seemed like they would all come true But love is a strange dimension A story that will smudge with tears Though I wanna hold your hand She she she she’s pretty she’s pretty She’s pretty she’s pretty I don’t know, I don’t know My cheeks are getting red She she she she’s pretty she’s pretty She’s pretty she’s pretty I wanna hold your hand Blink blink blink WoW! Tickle tickle tickle WoW! Surprise surprise surprise WoW! WoW WoW! Music Video Category:Songs